O quê você pensa, mas o quê você sente?
by Koorime Hyuuga
Summary: Uma pequeno acidente por descuido acaba acontecendo com Sasuke e Sakura, agora os dois são capazes de ouvir os pensamentos um do outro. Uma fanfic no universo natural de Naruto com muito romance e situações quentes. *Hentai no Hime*
1. Chapter 1

**Olá zente!! Olha eu aqui! Não morri! Desculpe pelo supremo atraso na fic "Era apenas um jogo" (só para os que conhecem), mas a falta de inspiração para ela fez moradia e não quer nem tirar férias. Primeiramente quero avisar que estou criando outra fic além dessa que começo a postar hoje, um nova versão da "Cegonhas não existem?", mas agora com as garotas (atendendo a muitos pedidos). Também já tenho uma SasuNaru em mente, mas não quero deixar muitas pendentes então vou postando um pouquinho de cada vez ok. Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês e espero que curtam essa SasuSaku que provavelmente, como toda fanfic típica minha, será bem caliente kukuku... (REVIEWS!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...mas um dia...**

_**Legenda:**_

_N.A:** (comentários babacas meus)**_

_**- **Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá...** (falas dos personagens)**_

_**- "Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá..." (pensamentos dos personagens)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

O quê você pensa, mas o quê você sente?

Após mais um dia cansativo, o antigo grupo sete agora treinava, não mais com seu sensei, mas sim com seu companheiro de equipe, afinal, todos estavam praticamente no mesmo nível, se os antigos alunos já não superaram seu antigo mestre.

Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto voltavam para casa juntos, sendo somente os dois últimos a conversar. O ex-vingador, como sempre, permanecia calado apenas parecendo estar a ouvi a conversa alheia.

- Aí aconteceu aquilo que te disse, depois ele veio e...ahhh lámen novo! O tio do Ichiraku terminou de fazer o novo lámen!

Berrava o loiro, vendo o anúncio em frente à barraca de sua comida preferida e já correndo para dentro do recinto.

- Vocês não vêm? – Perguntou voltando-se para os amigos que o olhavam perplexos.

Como alguém poderia ficar tão feliz por causa de lámen? Afinal, era só macarrão com molhos. Provavelmente ele já experimentou todos os tipos de sabores existentes... quer dizer, segundo ele, menos este novo. Realmente, naquela barraca deveriam existir uns mil sabores, agora mil e um.

- Anh...vou para casa preparar algo mais substancial. – a garota se desculpou dando uma risada falsa.

- Hum...não to afim de comer isso hoje.

O jovem loiro deu de ombros, em seguida entrando no recinto. Os dois seguiram o caminho que antes faziam.

Apesar de ela ser bem forte agora, os dois jovens da antiga equipe 7, ainda faziam questão de acompanhar sua companheira de grupo até em casa. E foi assim que Sasuke fez, mesmo depois de Naruto se separar do grupo.

- Obrigada Sasuke, já está bom aqui. – falou após virarem na rua em que a menina morava.

O rapaz pareceu não escutar e continuou seguindo caminho com a jovem até a porta da casa.

- Err...obrigada novamente Sasuke...

Notou que o Uchiha olhava fixo para algo perto de sua porta, resolveu verificar o que o intrigava dirigindo seus olhos para o mesmo ponto, notando, em seguida, a lâmpada que ali ficava, totalmente estilhaçada.

- Ora...quem será que fez isso? –falou observando alguns cacos no chão e este também um pouco molhado. – Minha nossa! O que foi que aconteceu? Fizeram um bagunça aqui! Melhor arrumar antes que minha mãe volte! – terminou olhando dentro da casa, pela janela, constatando que esta ainda estava escura e vazia.

- Eu estou indo... – falou o jovem Uchiha já partindo.

- Espere!

O rapaz parou esperando a garota falar. Um breve momento se passou e nenhuma palavra foi ouvida daqueles lábios.

- Se não tem nada para falar... – terminou já se pondo a caminhar novamente.

- Você poderia me ajudar com a lâmpada? Só minha mãe alcança! – a menina falou meio alto, um pouco envergonhada pelo pedido.

- Então espere ela chegar. - falou virando-se para ela agora.

- Mas...mas, se ela chegar e ver essa bagunça... – falava olhando o chão molhado e sujo - vai ter um ataque!

- Vocês não têm uma escada? Você pode fazer isso sozinha.

- Não...não temos.

O rapaz a olhou de esguelha um tanto contrariado, ficou alguns segundos calado para depois se dirigir para perto da kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

- Pegue logo outra lâmpada. – falava com um tom ainda mais emburrado que o de costume na voz e mantinha seus olhos fechados, talvez na intenção de manter-se calmo.

- Ahh! Obrigada Sasuke-kun!

Desta vez não teve como não deixar de abrir seus olhos e acompanhá-la. "Sasuke-kun"... quanto tempo não era chamado com aquele característico sufixo depois de seu nome. Aquele sufixo de carinho.

- Aqui está!

A menina trazia em suas mãos uma pequena caixa semi-aberta, de onde, logo depois, tirou uma lâmpada e a entregou ao jovem que a esperava em meio à água e sujeira embaixo do bocal da lâmpada.

O rapaz se esticou um pouco para alcançar a antiga lâmpada, tirando-a e preparando-se para encaixar a nova. Sakura o olhava com atenção, de baixo, em meio também a bagunça do chão.

Ao tentar encaixar o objeto no buraco do teto, o jovem shinobi acabou encostando seus dedos em alguns fios que deveriam estar mais adentro para encaixe atrás da lâmpada. Resultado: Um choque forte o suficiente para dar-lhe frio na espinha e conduzir-se através da água, no chão, atingindo a jovem que antes o observava atenta. (N.A.: Hahaha...nessas horas só faço lembrar de Chaves XD)

O dois, além do choque e do susto, escorregaram caindo sentados. (N.A.: Que cena deprimente -.- shinobis caindo sentados XD)

- **"Que droga! Ai, minha bunda!"**

- **"Ai! Ai! O quê? Anh? Bunda?!"**

A garota olhava agora, o Uchiha que acariciava seu quadril, perplexa. Que tipo de palavra era essa saindo da boca dele? Pelo que conhecia, nem abrir a boca para reclamar disso, ele iria.

- **"O quê?"**

Agora era o jovem shinobi que olhava a garota, perplexo. Será que ele havia pensado alto e ela escutado? Não! Tinha certeza que mantivera sua boca fechada.

- O quê é? **"O quê será que deu nele?"**

- **"O que deu em mim?"**

- É o que deu em você e...hei! Você ouviu? E...como você aprendeu a falar assim?

- Ouvi o quê? Assim como?

- Você! Você ouviu o que eu pensei e...sua boca, ela não se mexeu.

- **"Minha boca?"** – pensou o rapaz pondo a mão na frente de sua boca.

- Sim! Sua boca! Sasuke...estou ouvindo seus pensamentos! **"Será possível?!"**

- Parece que sim...também estou ouvindo os seus.

- Mas...como?

- **"Será que foi o choque?"** – pensou a menina analisando a sua volta.

- **"Será que foi o choque?"** – pensou o rapaz também, vendo a lâmpada nova, também quebrada, em sua mão.

Os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Hehe...bem, parece que tiramos as mesmas conclusões.

O jovem levantou-se, em seguida ajudando a menina a se levantar também.

- Vem, vamos arrumar logo isso.

- **"Ai minha mãe vai ficar uma fera!"**

- Não se limparmos antes.

- Hey! Pare de ler a mente alheia. – reclamou a jovem indo pegar outra lâmpada.

- Não é alheia... é a sua. **"Tsc...e agora? Como foi acontecer isso? Como será que vamos reverter? Outro choque? Não, só vai fritar mais nossos miolos. Será que a Hokage entende disso? Talvez ela já tenha visto algo assim. Espero que sim...não quero ler a mente dessa garota irritante o tempo todo, muito menos quero que ela leia a minha e..."**

- Ahhh...cala a boca! O irritante aqui é você! Você é bem calado, mas pensa demais! – falava a menina pondo a mão no ouvido apenas como demonstração.

- Claro que eu penso demais. – falou o jovem já terminando de encaixar a segunda lâmpada nova que a garota acabara de trazer. (N.A.: Claro, ele não vai ficar parado pensando :P ele trabalha enquanto pensa. Hehe)

- É, mas não esqueça que agora estou ouvindo, tenha mais consideração.

- Hunf...quem sabe você aprende como se usa a cabeça.

- Ora seu ...**"metido!"**

O rapaz ficou quieto, ela é quem está esquecendo que tanto ele quanto ela, podem ler as mentes um do outro, agora.

- Sakura!

- Hum? – murmurou a menina virando-se para ela terminou de varrer o chão.

- Será que eu só posso ler a sua mente? Será que posso ler a de mais alguém?

- **"A minha não é o suficiente?"** Não sei...

- Anh...não é que eu queira ler a de mais alguém...só que, acho que seria uma coisa útil em missões. – falou um pouco sem jeito pelo pensamento da menina.

- Ah! Você ouviu não é? O que eu pensei...

- Hum...

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun... ignore meus pensamentos.

- **"Sasuke-kun?"** – o rapaz apenas a olhava.

- Anh! Desculpe por chamá-lo assim... – a garota agora meio sem graça ficava corada a cada instante que notava aqueles orbes negros fitando-a, comovidos pelo sufixo.

- Não...tudo bem...eu...

A kunoichi por um breve momento perdeu suas forças. Aqueles olhos eram muita coisa para si. Muitas memórias e muitos sentimentos. Olharem-na tão profundamente lhe trazia antigas lembranças e dores.

Suas pernas falharam, sendo aparada pelo dono dos orbes que a hipnotizavam. (N.A.: Caindo de bebada :P BEBER, CAIR E LEVANTAR!)

Por um breve momento ficaram se encarando, tão próximos, mas faltavam-lhes palavras e atitudes. E assim ficaram.

- Você...? – começou o jovem.

A garota o olhava apreensivamente. Será que ele falaria algo? Algo que não fosse para ferir seus antigos sentimentos, que, por mais reprimidos, talvez ainda vivessem.

- Você... está pensando alguma coisa?

Bom demais para ser verdade talvez (N.A.: Ôh se era... -.-"), mas, por que a pergunta? Nesse momento provavelmente milhões de coisas e lembranças passaram pela cabeça da jovem.

- Você não ouviu nada? E você? Pensou alguma coisa?

- Erm ...acho que pensei algumas coisas, você não ouviu?

- Não! Será que...?

Os dois que ainda permaneciam com seus corpos quase colados, se separam com uma mistura de surpresa e talvez felicidade, no rosto.

- **"Será que já passou? Foi tão rápido..."**

- **"Droga!"**

Pensaram os dois juntos, em seguida se encarando novamente.

- Ainda não...

- Mas, por que antes não estávamos ouvindo?

- Não sei mas...**"talvez"**chegue mais perto.

- O quê?** "O quê ele está dizendo?"**

- Estou dizendo para você se aproximar mais um pouco de mim. (N.A.: Vai boba! Eu colava feito chiclete ;P)

A garota, ainda meio assustada, obedeceu, aproximando-se do Uchiha.

- ...

- ...

Passaram-se alguns segundos e os dois jovens permaneciam calados, apenas para tentarem ouvir os pensamentos que pairavam.

- E então? Não vai pensar em nada?

- Estou pensando na missão que tenho amanha, e como vou realizá-la sozinho ouvindo seus pensamentos.

- Então...será que quando permanecemos perto não conseguimos ouvir?

- Provavelmente.

Uma pequena expressão de felicidade se fez no rosto da garota, não deixando de ser notada pelo jovem ao seu lado.

- Hey...o quê você está pensando?

- Nada... – falou a menina ficando rubra.

O rapaz fez menção de se afastar, mais para ouvir os pensamentos da menina. Mas a garota o segurou pelo braço impedindo-o.

- Não vou ficar ao seu lado o resto da noite...

A jovem enrubesceu com o comentário vindo do garoto.

- Não, claro que não, mas...deixe-me ficar com meus pensamentos...só mais um pouco. – falou a menina abaixando a cabeça como uma suplica.

O rapaz olhou em volta, para depois olhá-la. Pois bem, ele também precisava por umas coisas em ordem.

- Hey Sakura...

- Hum? – murmurou a menina, de olhos fechados.

- Porque você ficou chateada quando achamos que não poderíamos mais ler os pensamentos um do outro?

- Eu não fiquei chateada. – a garota agora falava exaltada, abrindo os seus olhos e corando.

- Você pensou um "droga!" quando ouvimos um ao outro de novo.

- Foi porque ouvi você pensando, por isso falei! – mentia a jovem kunoichi.

- Hum...

Ficaram assim cerca de mais uns cinco minutos, quando o jovem se afastou momentaneamente.

- **"...será que teremos mesmo que...anh?"** Hey! Avisa! – bradou a menina notando o afastamento súbito do rapaz.

A garota notou a direção do olhar do shinobi a sua frente, em seguinda virando seus olhos também. Era sua mãe, e para completar, ela vinha com Naruto. (N.A.: Juntinhus heim...kukuku...)

- **"Essa não! Se minha mãe vir essa sujeira juntada vai perguntar o quê houve! E o Naruto? Naruto vai perguntar o que ainda fazemos aqui!"**

- Concordo! Não quero esse dobe fazendo perguntas chatas, vá para dentro, eu pego o lixo.

A garota adentrou correndo, e o rapaz juntou tudo em um saco, e saiu pulando de árvore em árvore. (N.A.: ?)

* * *

**E então? Primeiro capítulo bem simplesinho n.n hehehe...próximo capítulo já quase pronto, com mais detalhes e mais situações constrangedoras e quentes kukuku...prometo que ficará bem melhor...**

**Sei que muitos vão pensar "Que coisa mais clichê...a idéia do choque também é bem clichê". Eu sei...mas minha fic terá alguns diferenciais...principalmente nos pensamentos pervertidos, característicos de minhas fics hehehe...  
**

_**P.S.: Provavelmente precisarei de uma beta...não tenho o mínimo saco para betar :P Candidatas que betam RÁPIDO por favor só mandar review avisando n.n Ah! Tem que aceitar betar pelo menos hentai ok...**_

_**P.S.2: Adoro conjugar o verbo "betar" *-*(nem era para ser um verbo :P)**_

**BJUS!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bom... nada a comentar sobre a demora! Queria apenas agradecer a duas pessoas que me "incentivaram" (leia-se: obrigaram) a continuar escrevendo (o quê não significa que eu pararia)... Flavinha, amiga de infância, agora leitora ativa de fanfics e Mi-kun, amigo de longe, que mora no meio do mato (XD?) e me xinga muito, mas eu sei que no fundo me ama demais ;D (AHAM...)! ****Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...mas um dia...**

_Legenda:_

_N.A:__**(comentários babacas meus)**_

_- __Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá...__** (falas dos personagens)**_

_- __**"Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá..." (pensamentos dos personagens)**_

Capítulo Anterior

_A garota notou a direção do olhar do shinobi a sua frente, em seguindo virando seus olhos também. Era sua mãe, e para completar, ela vinha com Naruto._

_- __**"Essa não! Se minha mãe vir essa sujeira juntada vai perguntar o quê houve! E o Naruto? Naruto vai perguntar o que ainda fazemos aqui!"**_

_- Concordo! Não quero esse dobe fazendo perguntas chatas, vá para dentro, eu pego o lixo._

_A garota adentrou correndo, enquanto o rapaz juntou tudo em um saco, e saiu pulando de árvore em árvore._

Capítulo 2

Os dois chegaram conversando animadamente, e da mesma forma se despediram.

A mãe da jovem entrou em casa, procurando pela filha, constatando, em seguida, que a garota se encontrava no banho.

- Sakura! Ainda no banho? – berrava a mãe da garota

- Ah mãe! A água está tão boa! – respondeu a jovem, de dentro do banheiro.

- Não demore, ou você vai acabar se resfriando. – a mãe se pronunciou novamente.

-Tudo bem! – berrou de volta.

- **"Sabia que suas falas também são transmitidas pelo pensamento?"**

- AHHHH! – gritou a menina com o susto.

- Sakura? Está tudo bem? – perguntou a mãe assustada com o berro da filha.

- SIM MÃE! APENAS DEIXEI CAIR O SHAMPOO! **"Onde você está, Sasuke?"**

- **"Do lado de fora da sua casa, e não precisa berrar. Você grita demais!"**

- **"O quê esperava? Eu estou no banho, ela só me ouvirá assim. E você? Ainda não acostumei com esse negócio, pensei que estivesse aqui dentro, sua voz fica muito próxima."**

- **"Porque eu estaria aí dentro?"**

- **"Anh..."** – a garota ruborizou com a pergunta do rapaz.

- **"Não está achando que sou igual ao Naruto, está?"**

- **"Vocês homens são todos iguais. Mas por um momento, depois que nos separamos não ouvi mais você."**

- **"Também não a ouvi mais. Fui até perto das extremidades do portão de Konoha, parece que tem um limite."**

- **"Sabe de quanto?"** – perguntava a menina saindo da banheira e se enxugando.

- **"Uns cinqüenta metros, parece que você já não me escuta mais se eu estiver em minha casa."**

- **"Hum..."** – a jovem reprimiu certos pensamentos, saindo do banheiro e indo para seu quarto.

Um breve silêncio fez-se, onde a garota não escutou mais a voz do Uchiha, fazendo com que concluísse que ele já tivesse ido embora, sentou-se em sua cama ainda enrolada na toalha.

- Ele podia ter dado boa noite pelo menos... – murmurou enquanto secava os cabelos.

- **"...boa noite..."** – um murmúrio ecoou em sua cabeça fazendo-a assustar-se novamente. Olhou pela sua janela, nada tinha ali, mas sabia que lá fora, bem próximo, encontrava-se o rapaz atento a seus pensamentos. Não pode conter um sorriso.

- **"Boa noite, Sasuke."** – com este pensamento fechou sua janela, deitando em sua cama em seguida, caindo no sono.

A jovem acordou no dia seguinte como de costume... sonolenta e descabelada, a não ser pelo fato de que encontrava-se seminua ainda coberta pela toalha. Levantou-se sentindo o sol da manhã sobre seu rosto. Fechou sua janela a fim de cortá-lo. Estancou por um momento, ao levantar-se, estranhando alguma coisa. Seguiu para o banheiro e, após completar sua higiene pessoal e vestir-se, desceu para seu café já pronto sobre a mesa. Tomou-o como de costume e, em seguida, rumou para o gabinete da Hokage.

Entrou escancarando a porta, suada e ofegante.

- Hokage-sama! Preciso falar com...

- Se for sobre o ocorrido de ontem entre você e Sasuke, já estou ciente... – falou interrompendo o alvoroço da garota, pondo os papéis que observava sobre a mesa.

- O-O quê?

- O Uchiha apareceu aqui mais cedo, me pedindo ajuda. – terminou levantando-se da cadeira e seguindo para uma estante cheia de pergaminhos, pegando um e observando-o – Infelizmente não sei nada sobre isso. Agora mesmo estava pesquisando, mas o máximo que consigo achar são Genjutsus ilusórios ou Hijutsus como os do Sharingan...mas não é a mesma coisa, até por quê, você não possui um. – falou pondo o pergaminho de volta na estante e sentando sobre a mesa.

- O quê faremos então, Hokage-sama?

- Não tenho muito o que sugerir, por hora irei cancelar todas as missões de vocês dois.

- O QUÊ! NÃO PODE!

- Eu sou a Hogake, posso e já fiz. – falou em tom superior.

- Mas as missões eram importantes, e também, esse acontecimento não me agrada...muito...como posso conviver com um garoto dentro da minha cabeça, ainda mais...ainda mais... – não terminou a frase abaixando sua face.

- Você acha que tem problemas, Sakura? – falou fazendo a jovem encará-la – O Uchiha também não me pareceu muito bem... aliás, ele me parecia pior que você. Estava com cara de quem não havia dormido a noite toda.

- Sério? – perguntou atônita.

- Juro... ele reclamou muito mais, pelo fato do cancelamento das missões, também. Sakura, a mente de um homem, ainda mais um como o Sasuke, pode ser mais complexa do que podemos imaginar...

- Nem me fale – murmurou revirando os olhos – Ele se questiona demais, pensa demais...

- Não é só isso...Sasuke passou por maus bocados, sabe-se lá as coisas que passam por aquela cabeça...e fora tudo isso...ele é um homem. – Terminou dando uma singela risada. – Você pode acabar ouvindo coisas que não gostaria de ouvir. – falou observando o rubor na face da jovem.

- Por isso mesmo você tem que nos mandar para missões. Missões diferentes, essa coisa tem um limite de espaço!

- Eu sei, ele também me falou isso. Mas não posso fazer isso. No momento só tenho missões para grupos de 3 ou 4, não posso juntá-los a grupos diferentes do que estão acostumados, e vocês não estão com cabeça para pensar em mais nada... talvez você, mas a hora que vê-lo irá concordar comigo. Por hora vocês ficam.

- Então o quê sugere? – perguntou cabisbaixa.

A mulher soltou uma risada gostosa, fazendo a jovem perder-se na conversa.

- Vocês não precisavam ouvir a mente um do outro...já fazem as mesmas perguntas...

- Ele perguntou isso? E o quê você respondeu?

A mestra olhou sua discípula com um singelo sorriso estampado no rosto, após uns segundos assim, fechou os olhos virando o rosto para outra direção.

- Sugeri que aproveitassem para se conhecerem melhor!

- VOCÊ DISSE ISSO? TSUNADE-SAMA!

- O quê foi? Não é bom? Sakura, conheço seu interesse pelo Uchiha mais novo...e pelo jeito, parece que agora ele está livre para certos assuntos não acha? – terminou dando uma risadinha abafada.

- Interesse? Correção: ConheCIA meu interesse! – desdenhou dando ênfase ao final da palavra. - Acha que depois de abandonar a todos, sumir por anos, tentar destruir a vila e matar o Naruto, eu ainda sinto algo por ele? Por favor Tsunase-sama, aquilo era paixão infantil...acabou! – falava nervosa.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Você que sabe!

Um silêncio pronunciou-se no local, sendo cortado por um murmúrio da jovem, que permaneceu emburrada e de braços cruzados.

- Aliás...não é culpa minha nós não nos conhecermos...mesmo depois que voltou ele continua frio.

A mulher olhou sua discípula com certo carinho.

- Então aproveite agora que você pode saber o que se passa na mente dele. Procure entendê-lo.

A garota olhou sua mestra por uns segundos, para em seguida franzir o cenho novamente e sair batendo a porta.

- Esses jovens...

- Você já foi pior...

- O quê você quer? – perguntou carrancuda para o homem que a espreitava atrás da janela.

- Nada, só estava de passagem, acabei ouvindo, sem querer, uma conversa interessante! – o homem de cabelos grisalhos agora entrava pela janela.

- Sem querer!...Sei... – murmurou enquanto voltava a se sentar.

- Quer dizer que o Uchiha mais novo e a Sakura agora tem esse "poder". – falou estranhando a palavra que usara para designar.

- Pois é...conhece algo assim?

- Bom, só o quê você comentou mesmo...uns Hijutsus ou Genjutsus parecidos, nada além.

A mulher o encarou de soslaio.

- A quanto tempo estava aí ouvindo a conversa?

O homem coçou a nuca, meio rubro, dando uma singela risada.

- Tenho medo do que o Naruto venha a se tornar... – terminou voltando-se para os documentos sobre a mesa.

- Conhecer melhor... Conhecer melhor! Como se eu não quisesse! Droga! Aquele homem sem testosterona! Eu também não quero mais...vou arranjar um jeito de...– murmurava enquanto andava a passos duros.

- SAKURA-CHAN!

A jovem parou e procurou o quem gritara seu nome com tanta eloqüência, apesar de já suspeitar de quem se tratava.

Não demorou muito para reparar no rapaz loiro correndo em sua direção.

- Naruto-kun! – falou acenando enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Ohaio Sakura-chan! – falou parando em frente a jovem.

- Ohaio! – retribuiu com seu melhor sorriso – E então? Como foi seu "jantar" ontem?

- ÓTIMO! Aliás, vim aqui convidá-la para provar! – terminou abaixando a voz, meio rubro.

A jovem ao reparar não pode conter uma risada.

- Outro encontro?

- Nã-Não...err, quero dizer...se-se você aceitar... – falava coçando a nuca.

- Claro...você paga! – terminou sorrindo e seguindo o jovem.

Um silêncio se pronunciou por metade do caminho, sendo quebrado pelo rapaz loiro.

- Então...o quê vocês dois ficaram fazendo até tarde ontem na sua casa, heim?

Ao terminar a frase a garota de cabelos róseos ficara completamente vermelha, olhando perplexa para o amigo, recebendo em troca um sorriso pervertido.

- O-O qu-quê?

- Vocês precisam esconder melhor o chakra quando estiverem juntos...sabe, quem está de fora sabe... – falava rindo da reação da garota.

- O-O quê você está pensando? Não é nada disso! – falava irritada e vermelha.

- Calma, calma... – pedia meio desconcertado pelo nervosismo da jovem. – Então...não vai dizer? Eu reparei no chakra dos dois quando chegava com sua mãe.

- No-Nós apenas estavamos... estavamos trocando uma lâmpada... – terminou abaixando a cabeça mais vermelha ainda. Sabia que o quê dizia era verdade, mas o loiro iria, com certeza, questionar essa explicação. Notou que sua suposição iria se concretizar quando recebeu outra risada pervertida dele seguida por sua boca abrindo para falar algo. – E-Ele nem entrou! Foi ali fora! Ah...a lâmpada, foi a lâmpada da varanda...nós chegamos e a encontramos quebrada, eu apenas...eu apenas, pedi ajuda a ele para trocar...

- **"Que ridículo..."**

- O quê? – murmurou assustada.

- Eu não disse nada...fica calma! – terminou soltando uma risada gostosa enquanto abraçava a garota pelos ombros. – Aliás, daquele poço sem desejo, eu sei que não sairia nada. – terminou rindo mais ainda.

- Na-Naruto-kun...podemos ir logo? – falava nervosa.

- **"Não precisa se incomodar, já estou indo."**

- **"Sasu..."** – não terminou seu pensamento, sentindo uma mão segurando a sua e sendo carregada.

- Claro... – terminou começando a andar.

A jovem olhou em volta, procurando o dono da voz em sua cabeça. Nada, apenas via as pessoas passando enquanto era carregada para o Ichiraku.

Em um local abandonado e vazio na vila de Konoha, apenas um jovem de cabelos negros, típico do clã que um dia viveu ali, caminhava solitariamente pelas ruas em direção a maior casa.

Ao entrar, o jovem Uchiha sobrevivente, tirou os sapatos sentando-se, em seguida, no batente de uma janela. Passou uns minutos ali, observando o lago atrás de sua casa, na qual, um dia, já passara muito tempo treinando.

- Droga! – bradou esmurrando a parede atrás de si. Levantou-se estranhando o próprio ato, seguindo, para o banheiro. Lá, ligou a torneira deixando a banheira encher, enquanto tirava sua roupa (N.A.: Ewwww \o/) enrolando a toalha na cintura, em seguida. (N.A.: Ahhhhhhhh T-T). Sentou-se num banco e ficou ali o restante dos minutos.

- Mas que droga! – murmurou passando os dedos pelo cabelo. – O quê há comigo? – terminou abaixando os olhos.

Um tempo depois se levantou, arrancando a toalha (N.A.: G-zuis! y-y) e entrando na banheira. Novamente franziu o cenho, inconscientemente. Pensar naquela garota e nos problemas que estavam para surgir não era animador. Imaginava as besteiras de menina que teria que ouvir, as milhares de vezes que iria perder sua concentração... Detestava, também, admitir mas, e se ela acabasse ouvindo o quê não devesse? Tinha plena certeza de que ela estava gostando desse joguinho. Sentia ódio por isso. Sentia ódio por pensar que era um problema mais sério do que ela imaginava ser.

Algumas horas mais cedo, após discutir com a Hokage sobre o recente problema e receber a péssima notícia de que ficaria enclausurado sofrendo as conseqüências de uma gentileza, achou melhor ir avisar logo a decisão tomada para a jovem com quem compartilhava, agora, os pensamentos.

Chegou à porta de uma modesta casa tocando a campainha. Tocou uma, duas vezes e ninguém atendeu ou respondeu. Olhou pela janela constatando que estava tudo escuro, além de não ver nenhum movimento. Girou os calcanhares para ir embora, quando se lembrou da janela do quarto de sua colega. Voltou seguindo para a lateral da casa. Esta também se encontrava fechada, porém, não se conteve, subindo na árvore próxima a ela. Tentou olhar para dentro, dando em seguida um leve empurrão na janela, vendo que esta não estava trancada, resolveu abri-la mais um pouco.

A visão que obteve em seguida era perturbadoramente maravilhosa. Olhou para baixo completamente hipnotizado, apreciando a bela jovem de cabelos róseos ainda dormindo. Seu rosto, ainda mais belo quando adormecido, enquanto seu cabelo, espalhado sobre uma fronha branca, destacava-se, mas, fora isso, algo chamou muito mais a atenção do Uchiha. Reparara no corpo da garota, semi coberto apenas por uma toalha azul clara...não era mais como antigamente. Seios perfeitos e de tamanho agradável, belas e estonteantes curvas e pernas maravilhosas. Os seios quase totalmente de fora junto com metade do corpo, fizeram com que uma mente sempre calma e séria perdesse completamente seu juízo.

O rapaz ficara ali por longos segundos, tentado a tirar o tecido que cobria o pouco que restara escondido do corpo da garota. Abaixou sua mão passando os dedos por entre algumas mechas daqueles fios rosa, descendo, em seguida, para o pescoço nu, onde tateou com o indicador a jugular palpitante da jovem. Ao descer sua mão para o colo da garota encostando a ponta do dedo na toalha sentiu a jovem mexer-se. Talvez tivesse escutado algum do diversos pensamentos absurdos que estava tendo. Saíra dali confuso, procurando ficar o mais longe possível da mente da garota.

Não. Ela não podia ouvir tais pensamentos. O quê ela iria achar? Iria compará-lo ao dobe ou até pior. Mas afinal, ela estava gostando não estava? Quem sabe ela terminasse logo essa indecisão de "amo/odeio o Sasuke-kun" e o deixava fodê-la de uma vez? Não era assim. Ele não queria isso. O quê afinal estava pensando? Desde quando ele realmente tem ficado igual ao...dobe? E esse rancor? Não tem motivo. Ela pensa o que quiser sobre o problema. Isso...o ódio era contra a Hokage. Nunca gostara dela mesmo. "Agradeça por não te por na prisão". No momento, até preferiria, queria ficar o mais longe possível de Sakura...queria? Não, a companhia da garota era deveras agradável ultimamente, uma das poucas descentes. Falava menos, perguntava menos...mas agora eram outros pensamento que povoavam a mente confusa do jovem Uchiha.

Deu um longo suspiro afundando a cabeça o máximo que pode.

Enquanto isso, longe dalí, mais precisamente em uma barraquinha de lámen (N.A.: ?), Naruto e Sakura saboreavam o novo prato da casa. A jovem teve que admitir, o novo prato era ótimo, mas não agüentaria comê-lo todo dia, como Naruto provavelmente fará durante uns 3 meses.

- Naruto-kun...

- Hum...? – murmurou o rapaz enquanto mastigava uma porção.

- ... – a jovem permaneceu calada, abaixando os olhos.

Após terminar de engolir, o rapaz olhou-a sério, chamando-a.

- Sakura-chan... – a jovem o olhou – Algum problema? Se foi alguma coisa que aquele teme fez...

- Na-Não! – interrompeu-o rindo - Ele não fez nada... é que...posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Ela pode parecer meio absurda e engraçada mas...

- Claro que pode, Sakura-chan!

A garota hesitou por um momento.

- O quê você faria se...se pudesse ouvir os pensamentos de alguém?

A jovem recebeu como resposta uma gargalhada alta do rapaz. Sem entender, ficou observando-o esperando uma explicação.

- Isso não é nada!

- O quê? – perguntou perplexa pela resposta.

- O Sasuke já deu uma boa averiguada aqui dentro. – falou apontando o indicador para a testa. - Ele não só ouviu como também viu tudo lá...até bateu um papo com a Kyuubi! – terminou abocanhando outra porção de lámen.

A garota meio sem entender, sabia que se tratava de algum jutsu do Sharingan. Não era isso.

- Mas...e se você pudesse ouvir outra pessoa 24 horas por dia?

- Humm...aí é diferente. Depende de quem eu estivesse escutando.

- Como assim?

O loiro agora com expressão sábia, levantava um dedo enquanto falava voltado para a jovem.

- Se fosse um inimigo, seria de grande valor. Você entende...

-Sim, claro...mas e se fosse um amigo?

- Se fosse um amigo eu procuraria resolver esse problema e parar de ouvir os pensamentos dele o mais rápido que pudesse, a vida alheia não interessa a ninguém...concorda, Sakura-chan? – terminou dando uma risada.

- Sim... – a jovem esboçou o mesmo sorriso, voltando-se novamente para o prato. Quando ia abocanhar uma porção do lámen, fora interrompida pelo rapaz.

- Agora...se fosse alguém que amo... – a garota, novamente voltou sua atenção ao loiro. – Procuraria entendê-la e ajudá-la o máximo que pudesse. Mas não iria querer isso para sempre...

A jovem baixou os olhos, observando o prato a sua frente.

- Entendo...

- Por que a pergunta, Sakura-chan? Tem ouvido vozes? Ou alguém está sabendo demais da sua vida? – Falou esboçando um sorriso divertido.

A garota amostrou um sorriso forçado. Naruto mal sabia a verdade que falava.

- Doideira! Vamos comer mais, Sakura-chan?

- Anh...vou ficar só nesse prato mesmo.

- Então vou comer mais! – terminou levantando um prato vazio, pedindo o próximo.

Sasuke saiu de seu banho, enrolou-se na toalha e trombou sobre a cama. Não agüentava mais. Passara todo tempo pensando nas coisas que fizera antes, o que pensar e como agir de agora em diante na frente da jovem e dos outros. Estava exausto e pegou no sono até o dia seguinte.

Acordara com batidas em sua porta, o quê era estranho. Quase ninguém entrava naquele clã maldito e abandonado, a não ser ANBUs pedindo para que comparecesse ao escritório da Hokage...mas, como estava fora de qualquer tipo de missão, levantou-se e foi correndo atender.

- YO teme!

Ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com o loiro sorridente, franziu o cenho, segurando-se para não socar-lhe a face.

Já ia fechando a porta quando esta fora amparada pelo rapaz.

- COM LICENÇAAAAAA!

- O quê você quer? – perguntou mal humorado, em murmúrio.

- Ora, que péssimo humor logo de manhã! Parece que acordou agora, mas vejo que saiu do banho... – falou olhando o rapaz que se encontrava apenas com uma toalha cobrindo-lhe da cintura para baixo (N.A.: DILÍXIA!).

Este por sua vez lembrara-se de como fora dormir ontem. Realmente nem pôs uma roupa.

- Se não veio fazer nada então vai embora... – terminou empurrando a porta contra o outro.

- ESPERA! – o loiro esmurrou a porta escancarando-a outra vez. – Vamos treinar! Kakashi-sensei me mandou vir aqui chamar você.

O homem do lado de dentro relanceou os olhos na direção do Uzumaki. Pareceu pensar por um momento.

- Me de um minuto. – terminou fechando a porta na cara do outro e indo vestir-se.

Caminharam lado a lado, em completo silêncio, até chegarem próximo ao campo de treinamento que utilizavam.

- Você não tinha uma missão hoje?

- Hum...

- Que houve? A Hokage cancelou?

- Foi.

- Por quê?

- Não faço idéia. - mentiu.

- Aquela velha bêbada...

O moreno olhou em volta ao chegarem ao campo. Reparou, ao longe, em seu antigo sensei conversando... Conversando com uma jovem de cabelos rosa.

Continua...

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de tudo me acho um pouco enferrujada (mas nunca fui lá grandes coisas mesmo). Obrigada a todos que me incentivaram, às reviews e aos que continuaram lendo mesmo depois dessa demora A-B-S-U-R-D-A! O próximo capítulo já está pronto, mas desta vez mandarei antes para minha beta...logo, não demorará muito para ser postado! Como costume meu, em minhas fanfics, segue abaixo a resposta as lindas reviews enviadas a mim (mesmo que vocês já nem lembrem o que escreveram XD)!**

Respostas as reviews:

**Miseno-san**: Mesmo depois de tudo e devendo um capítulo de Negima a você, aqui está você no meu e-mail em 17/02/2009...qorror! Deixando claro que só leu porque viu escrito "hentai" na descrição! XD Enfim...sei que esta fic está bem melosa a lá biscoito, bala, mel, açúcar e leite condensado...mas AMO Sasu/Saku e pretendo por romance entre eles para carregar o peso do hentai que estou bolando! MUHAHAHHAH!(NADA DO QUE JÁ NÃO TENHA DITO NO MSN)

**Sahki-Chan**: Bom...não sei se colocarei tão em evidência a inner Sakura nessa fanfic, tendo em vista que estamos mais ou menos depois do Shippuuden, onde ela demonstra tudo que a inner fazia, logo, não vejo muitas opções para ela entrar muito na história, claro que, a inner Sakura não está totalmente aposentada, ela fará uns bicos como, por exemplo: palavrões, xingamentos e até pervertices. Rsrsrs...bom, continue lendo!

**Natsumi Takashi**: Está aí a continuação! CLARO QUE TERÁ HENTAI! Mandou uma review para a Hentai no Hime perguntando isso menina? Rsrsrs...aproveite!

**Lust Lotu's**: Hahaha...com certeza...eles terão que ficar bem "próximos" agora para terem um pouco de privacidade...quem sabe, com isso, o Sasuke abaixe um pouco a bola dele.

**Maria Lua**: Que bom que gostou! Está aí a continuação! Continue acompanhando!

**Pequena Perola**: Obrigada por se candidatar a beta! E muitíssimo obrigada, também, pelo elogio! Eu tento fazer meu melhor, mas revisar depois acho um saco e, como você deve imaginar, sempre há um erro ou outro! Concordo também que o clichê, sabendo ser bem aproveitado, pode se tornar uma ótima fic. Pelo visto a maioria de minhas fics são clichês...com o diferencial de que todas possuem hentai ou algo pervertido em seu conteúdo, um coisa que faz muita falta nos melhores clichês. Sobre a inner Sakura, como respondi logo acima, não vejo muitas razões de ela aparecer, já que a Sakura mais velha expressa tudo o que pensa, mas ela não estará totalmente aposentada...afinal, toda dama precisa manter a elegância não concorda? Rsrsrs...

**Loow-chan**: Minha beta! Hahaha...desculpe postar esse capitulo sem enviá-lo antes a você. Estava tão animada que não pude esperar! Rsrsrs...mas, se estiver interessada ainda e disposta esses dias, o próximo já está pronto!

**Marie**: Bem...postar assim que possível...não foi possível...rsrsrs...mas que bom que curtiu o primeiro capítulo! Espero que aproveite este também! Bjus!

**Uzumaki-Ayame-chan**: Nhaaay! Amante de Sasuke-kun! Somos duas! Rsrsrs...espero que tenha curtido nessa fic meus "comentários" sobre ele!

**Vamp K**: Hahaha...que bom que AMOU! Bom...como eu disse anteriormente...a inner Sakura só fará uns bicos, afinal, toda jovem dama precisa manter a elegância, e existirá coisas que são muito feias para uma menina dizer! Rsrsrsrs

**Mari-Sousa**: Hahaha, pois é! Dificil decisão...ou você escuta os preciosos pensamentos de Uchiha Sasuke, ou cola nele! AIAIAI!

**uchiha-no-hanna**: Hahaha... quem não queria ouvir o pensamento de quem gosta! Seria muito mais fácil conquistar, não?

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki**: Realmente...hahahaha...pensamentos de Uchiha Sasuke totalmente opostos a suas atitudes!

**Haruno Katy**: Que bom que gostou! Espero que não tenha se incomodado (muito) com a demora...está aí a continuação!

: Que bom que gostou! Realmente essa "proximidade" promete fazer o diferencial! Continue acompanhando!

**Jéssica**: Que bom que amou! Está aí a continuação...continue acompanhando!

**Uchiha Minari**: Esta postado! Logo virá mais! Acompanhe!

**tek4**: Hahaha...que bom que adorou! Está ai a continuação e logo virá mais! Acompanhe e aproveite!

**Helise-dono**: Hahahaha realmente demorei bastante tempo! Bom...obrigada pela honra e por ter se dado ao trabalho de cadastrar-se no FF! Estou muito lisonjeada! E obrigada também por candidatar-se a beta, mas já possuo duas rsrsrs...o problema é a escritora mesmo...Bem, milhões de desculpas pela demora, prometo postar logo o próximo, que, aliás, já está pronto, falta apenas revisar...Acompanhe!

**Mary Hinatinha**: Nossa...obrigada (a mais uma) por candidatar-se a betar minhas fics. Mas muito obrigada, já possuo duas! Hahaha...sonhos hentais, coitada da Sakura se puder ouvir os sonhos extremamente pervertidos de um homem...e coitado do Sasuke se tiver que ouvir os sonhos extremamente românticos de uma mulher! Bem, quem sabe? Continue acompanhando!

**Isa Clearwater**: Hahaha...mate sua curiosidade! Mas aposto que agora voltará a ter para o próximo capítulo! Continue acompanhando, ele sairá em breve!

**SahCherryBomb**: Está aí a continuação! Que bom que amou! Continue acompanhando!

OWARI REVIEWS

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dedicado a minha querida beta Louise (Loow-chan)! Muitissimo obrigada por seu maraviLINDO trabalho, ainda mais estando tão ocupada! THX! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...mas um dia...**

_Legenda:_

N.A:_**(comentários babacas meus)**_

_- _Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá..._** (falas dos personagens)**_

_- _**"Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá..."**_** (pensamentos dos personagens)**_

Capítulo Anterior

_O moreno olhou em volta ao chegarem ao campo. Reparou, ao longe, em seu antigo sensei conversando... Conversando com uma jovem de cabelos rosa._

Capítulo 3

Estacou por um momento, em seguida, girando os calcanhares. Porém fora amparado por Naruto, que o segurou, puxando-o de volta.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – falava enquanto carregava seu companheiro em direção ao lugar em que o restante do time se encontrava.

- Não posso treinar hoje.

- Por que veio, então?

- Lembrei que não posso. – falou tentando, novamente, se afastar do local.

- Por quê? – perguntou, fazendo mais força para puxar o moreno.

- Tenho outro compromisso.

- Hum... Já entendi... – falou próximo ao rapaz enquanto o empurrava para o campo. Este apenas o observou, sem entender o quê o loiro queria dizer. – A Sakura-chan me falou umas coisas, mas eu não acreditei muito não... O quê está rolando entre vocês, afinal?

- **"O quê esse dobe está pensando agora?"** O quê quer dizer?

- Vocês estão saindo? Chamou-a para um encontro?

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- Vaaai... Conta para o seu melhor amigo! – parou, fazendo Sasuke encará-lo.

- Você não é meu melhor amigo. Não tem nada entre nós... E o que isso tem a ver com eu não poder treinar? – falava, tentando distanciar o loiro da conversa.

- Você não está querendo ficar perto dela? Tomou um fora?

- **"Que idiota!"** Não tomei fora nenhum, porque tomaria? O problema não é ela! Posso voltar agora?

- E por que NÃO tomaria? – Naruto falou, alfinetando o moreno. - Você veio treinar, e é o quê vai fazer!

Os dois rapazes aproximaram-se de seus colegas de time, sendo recebidos por um sorriso de ambos.

Sasuke encarou Sakura de soslaio. Sabia que ela tinha ouvido parte da conversa, pelo menos da parte dele. Porém, rezava para que essa "maldição" tivesse, enfim, terminado, já que não ouviu nenhum pensamento da garota.

- Kakashi-sensei, o teme queria ir embora!

- Porque veio, então?

- Não sei... Ele parou e, do nada, disse que ia embora!

A conversa deixava o jovem um pouco rubro. Sua atitude fora deveras estranha e, provavelmente, Sakura saberia o porquê.

- Algum problema, Sasuke? – era seu ex-sensei agora quem perguntava.

- Nenhum.

O homem olhou para os três jovens, pronunciando-se em seguida.

- Tudo bem, então. Vamos fazer batalhas em dupla. Mesmo não sendo mais sensei de vocês, Tsunade-sama me deu ordens para acompanhar pessoalmente o rendimento de cada um. Então, primeiramente serei eu e Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, esperem aqui.

Os dois se entreolharam, separando-se e sentando cada um de um lado oposto de uma rocha.

- "**Você ouviu a conversa do Naruto?"**

- **"..."**

- **"Ainda pode me ouvir, Sakura?"**

- **"Posso."**

- **"Porque não me respondeu, então?"**

- **"Não quero ser irritante."**

- **"Não é irritação me responder a uma pergunta que fiz, e sim não responder."**

- **"Desculpe se sou irritante até para isso."**

- **"Qual o seu problema?"**

- **"Nenhum..."**

Um silêncio pronunciou-se no local por uns minutos. Não muito longe, Kakashi conversava algumas coisas com Naruto, porém parece que começariam a lutar logo. O loiro se afastou, retirando a camisa e entregando para Sakura.

- Pode segurar para mim?

- Cla-Claro. **"De-desde quando o Naruto..."** – pensava enquanto segurava as vestes.

- **"Desde quando o Naruto o quê?"**

- **"HEY! Toma conta dos seus pensamentos!"**

- **"Não posso... Você tem linha direta com eles..."**

- Que saco... – murmurou dobrando as vestimentas do jovem.

- **"Então, você ouviu a conversa que o dobe jogou para cima de mim?"**

- **"Só os seus xingamentos... Você sabe. Mas imagino sobre o quê seja... Agora ele vai ficar com isso na cabeça. Fomos realmente descuidados."**

- **"Por que precisaria tomar cuidado com meu chakra na minha própria vila? Também não pensei que ele não fosse tão idiota a ponto de reparar nisso."**

- **"O NARUTO-KUN NÃO É MAIS IDIOTA! Você sabe disso!"**

- **"Por que está o defendendo? Se bem me lembro você o achava extremamente irritante..."**

- **"É-é... Mas... Ele cresceu bastante, não parece, mas também está mais maduro..."** – pensava, reparando, ao longe, a diferença de batalha que o rapaz travava em relação a sua infância. - **"Ele está muito mais forte e inteligente."**

- **"Continua sendo o dobe de sempre... Avise-o, também, que não sou ameaça alguma na relação de vocês... Ele ainda parece bastante interessado em você..."**

- **"ORA SEU...! VOCÊ NUNCA FOI AMEAÇA!"**

-** "Nunca?..."**

A menina parou por um momento. Sabia que o que havia pensado era mentira, e o rapaz também tinha certeza disso.

- **"Ao menos confirmou o que sente por ele."**

- **"E-eu não confirmei nada! Se-Seu baka, pare de me confundir!" **

- **"Você não é muito elegante em pensamentos, não é? Mas, ultimamente, também não tem sido muito elegante nos atos. Pergunto-me se essa é a verdadeira Sakura... Você usa uma máscara para falar com os outros."**

- **"O quê? E-E vo-você? Essa sua pose de menino sério e mal humorado? Também é só fachada! Você tem um humor bem cínico aí dentro e muito "falador" também!"**

Outro silêncio se pronunciara entre eles. Dessa vez o clima estava pesado, apesar de nenhum olhar cara a cara o outro, uma briga verbalmente mental se iniciara.

Sakura voltou seus olhos para onde seus companheiros lutavam, permitindo-se pensar livremente por uns momentos. Soltou um suspiro, enquanto imaginava sua batalha contra Kakashi ou qualquer outro integrante do time. Franziu o cenho ao pensar que teria que, talvez, lutar contra Sasuke.

- **"Você prefere lutar contra o Naruto?"**

- **"Só preferiria não precisar lutar contra você..."**

- **"Por que não?"**

- **"Porque estou a ponto de te matar."**

O jovem moreno não pode conter uma singela risada.

- **"O quê a faz imaginar que seja capaz?"**

- **"Muita coisa..."**

- **"Sei que você preferiria lutar contra o Naruto, mas o que o Kakashi disser teremos que obedecer. São ordens de sua mestra."**

- **"Porque acha que prefiro lutar contra ele, porque não o Kakashi-sensei?"**

O homem esboçara um pequeno sorriso, imperceptível para a jovem atrás da rocha.

- **"Há momentos atrás estava reparando no corpo dele."**

- O-O QUÊ? – bradou a jovem completamente rubra.

- Disse algo Sakura-chan? – perguntou o loiro, notando que esta falara algo.

- Nã-Não! Desculpem! – respondeu, coçando a nuca. Ao voltarem a treinar, observara o peitoral exposto de seu amigo. Sim, reparar nele antes...

- **"Estou certo?"**

- **"Que-Quem disse que eu estava olhando? O-Olhei a-agora que você chamou a atenção. Não devia ter comentado se não queria que eu olhasse."** – pensava emburrada em resposta ao rapaz atrás de si.

- **"Eu não disse que não queria que você olhasse."**

- **"Então por que está chamando a atenção para isso? Inveja, Uchiha? Ou ciúmes?"**

- **"Não tenho motivos para invejá-lo. Muito menos para sentir ciúmes. Alias o que a faz pensar que eu sentiria isso por você observá-lo?"**

- **"Porque não? Olha o Naruto: tão moreno, o corpo bem trabalhado, os músculos tensionados durante a batalha..."**

- **"Não precisa me chamar a atenção para isso, eu não possuo essas preferências para reparar em certas coisas."**

- **"Jura que não?"**

- **"Porque acha?"**

- **"Não sei... o Naruto-kun mesmo disse que você é totalmente sem desejo."**

- **"Não sou igual a ele, só."**

- **"Eu não acho que o Naruto-kun seja pervertido..."**

-** "Você não escuta os pensamentos dele."**

- **"Mas escuto os seus e não é nada do que eu imaginava de pensamentos masculinos."**

- **"Você quer ouvir pensamentos masculinos, então?"**

- **"Você não é capaz de tê-los..."**

- **"Não irei mais discutir essas besteiras com você, Sakura."**

- **"Fugindo, Uchiha?"**

- **"..."**

- **"Vai me ignorar?"**

- **"..."**

- **"Tudo bem, então vou continuar olhando para o Naruto-kun."**

- **"Olhe para quem quiser, mas poupe-me de ouvir seus "comentários" femininos."**

- **"O Naruto-kun melhorou muito! Aposto que ele está mais forte que você. Muito mais bonito também. Olha o corpo dele, está começando a suar. Adoro homem suado! E você Sasuke? Gosta?"** – pensou, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada. – **"O Naruto poderia treinar de bermuda, aposto que as pernas deles também estão muito bem traba..."**

- Sasuke! Sua vez!

O Uchiha, ao se levantar, reparara no loiro indo em direção a Sakura, estendendo o braço para pedir suas vestes.

- Não vou lutar contra ele? – perguntou ao seu ex-sensei.

- Eu pensei em acompanhar um por um, mas já que faz questão... Naruto! Importa-se? – se dirigiu ao rapaz apontando discretamente para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Lutar com ele? CLARO QUE NÃO! – bradava o loiro, claramente realizado.

- Hey, hey, por favor, não se matem... – murmurava o mais velho, com uma gota pesando em seu cenho.

O jovem Uchiha esboçara um pequeno sorriso cínico e satisfatório nos lábios.

- **"Porque não narra agora como seu loirinho vai apanhar?"** - Retirou sua parte superior da yukata (N.A.: Sim, o Sasuke ainda usa yukata, mas não aquela TOSCA do tio Orochi e sim uma yukata mais... Uchiha, vocês entendem. XD) e jogou no colo da garota, fazendo esta corar levemente com o ato e a visão. Os dois se afastaram e ficaram em posição de batalha.

O Uzumaki pulou na direção do moreno, mandando uma seqüência de kunais que o acertaram em cheio. Parou em seguida, observando o outro sangrando enquanto permanecia imóvel e de cabeça baixa.

Olhando em volta, o rapaz berrara para seu companheiro.

- Vamos lá, Sasuke! É na porrada! Nada de jutsu!

Enquanto o Sasuke atingido explodia, formando uma singela fumaça, o outro acionava uma armadilha preparada, mandando kunais e shurikens na direção do loiro, que desviara facilmente. Naruto correu em direção onde o jovem que acionou a armadilha se encontrava. Atrás de umas folhagens pode ver que alguns selos eram feitos, onde posteriormente um clarão vermelho e quente surgia, queimando tudo pelo caminho. O loiro desviara, apesar da dificuldade, perfeitamente.

- Eu sei que você pode mais Sasuke. O que está querendo?

- **"O quê você pensa que está fazendo? Está lutando como um Gennin recém formado..."**

Outra fumaça eclodira atrás das folhas, quando o loiro foi atingido na face por um punho fechado, mas explodiu e deixou apenas fumaça também.

Em meio à confusão e fumaça, duas silhuetas aos poucos apareciam.

Atendendo ao pedido inicial de Naruto, uma batalha quase totalmente no estilo Taijutsu começou. Alguns recursos ninjas ainda eram utilizados, mas à grosso modo, um espancava o outro com os próprios punhos.

Sasuke havia reparado nos olhos de Sakura sobre si durante toda a batalha, eventualmente, Naruto também não deixara de perceber isso. Parecia que cada vez que a jovem soltava um suspiro, Naruto avançava com mais força para cima do moreno, e, toda vez que Sasuke ouvia algum pensamento despercebido de Sakura, retribuía na mesma força. Nenhum dos dois notara, ou pelo menos não queriam admitir, mas era quase uma batalha que travavam pela atenção da menina.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - murmurou a jovem, perplexa com a visão que o Uchiha lhe proporcionara. Não! Tinha que abolir tais pensamentos da cabeça. Acabara de discutir com ele por besteiras desse tipo. Não podia dar esse gostinho ao rapaz. Mas... O jovem ficara mais belo que Naruto. Os dias têm sido frios, e, nem em dias quentes, os dois costumavam tirar a camisa.

Um sorriso cínico ficou exposto na face do moreno ao ouvir o sufixo em seu nome saindo dos lábios da garota. Visto isso, Naruto retribuiu o mesmo sorriso cínico, porém desafiador.

A pele branca e o corpo bem trabalhado e másculo do Uchiha contrastavam com a pele bronzeada, igualmente trabalha e jovial do Uzumaki. Claramente notava-se que Sasuke era, além de mais desenvolvido fisicamente, também mais alto que Naruto. Mas este não ficava atrás. Seu corpo menor e mais magro lhe proporcionava mais mobilidade e flexibilidade, o que o tornava atraente aos olhos de Sakura. Porém, era Sasuke quem roubava-lhe a atenção no momento.

Um soco, somado a uma concentração de chakra no local, o tornava potencialmente mais forte e perigoso e os dois rapazes podiam afirmar isso, tendo em vista o quanto já estavam doloridos e machucados.

Uns minutos depois, Kakashi apartou a "briga". Os jovens, sujos e suados, trocaram um último olhar desafiador, indo cada um sentar em um canto, enquanto Sakura, agora, lutava contra Kakashi.

Sasuke preferiu não voltar seus olhos para o treino de ambos. Não queria interferir na baralha da jovem e ter que ouvir sermão depois. Caminhou até um local afastado suficiente para não atrapalhá-la. Ficou lá um bom tempo, de olhos fechados, até sentir uma presença perto de si.

- Posso sentar aqui?

- Hum...

- Heh... Foi um treino divertido, não?

- ...

- Então... Vai me contar o quê há entre vocês dois ou vou ter que te dar mais umas surras?

O Uchiha relanceou os olhos em direção ao loiro ao seu lado, permanecendo inalterado.

- Pelo jeito você quer! – debochou, levantando o punho fechado.

- Não há nada.

- Por favor! Eu reconheço um sorriso desafiador quando vejo um! O que foi aquilo lá?

- Não estávamos batalhando?

- Aquilo não foi um sorriso para batalha – retrucou, com um olhar cínico e um sorriso pervertido. – Você está apaixonado pela Sakura-chan, né, né? -perguntou cinicamente.

O rapaz o olhou de cenho franzido.

- Pode sair. Você não pode mais sentar aqui.

- Acertei em cheio, não foi? E aí, falou com ela? Você levou um fora, não foi? Por isso 'tá mais emburrado que de costume?

- Como pode distorcer tanto as coisas? NÃO TEM NADA ENTRE NÓS!

Sasuke explodira, arrancando uma expressão de perplexidade de seu companheiro.

Kakashi reparou nos problemas que estavam prestes a surgir, dando por encerrado o treino do dia.

Ao ouvir o aviso do ex-sensei, os dois, novamente, se dirigiram para o local de treinamento.

- Bom, tenho assuntos a tratar, então por hoje é só. Conversarei com a Hokage para ver se teremos treino amanha também, por hora apenas descansem. – terminou, olhando para a jovem kunoichi. – Deixo-a nas mãos de vocês, façam o de sempre. Ja ne. – Após isso, sumiu, deixando apenas um pequeno rastro de nuvem onde antes estivera.

- Não vou com vocês hoje. – murmurou Sasuke, se dirigindo em direção oposta a que sabia que seus amigos tomariam.

- Vai deixar como está, Uchiha? – berrou o loiro.

O rapaz apenas ignorou continuando seu caminho, em seguida.

- Brigaram? – perguntou Sakura.

- É, sei lá. Ele está mais emburrado que o de costume. – falou o jovem, dando uma risada sem graça enquanto coçava a nuca.

- **"Será que podem conversar depois?"** – pensou Sasuke, parecendo ligeiramente irritado.

- **"É sobre seu showzinho mesmo que vamos conversar. Não seria ruim você ouvir um pouco."**

- **"A conversa de vocês não me interessa."**

- Tem idéia do que seja? – perguntou ela.

- **"Você tem. Para que perguntar?" **– pensou o moreno, como em resposta a garota.

- Não sei. Tenho minhas suposições, apenas... – respondeu o loiro, coçando a cabeça.

-**"Eu não faço idéia do por que desse seu nervosismo todo. Não vai ajudar em nada, Sasuke. É melhor você se acalmar."**

- Desde que não seja a de antes. – falou a menina de forma cínica.

- E por que não seria? – o rapaz murmurou, sorrindo pervertidamente próximo a jovem, fazendo-a ficar rubra.

- Por que não é! – retrucou, agora emburrada. – Não sei por que está tão cismado com isso! Já disse o que aconteceu!

- **"Esse dobe não vai tirar isso da cabeça tão cedo."**

- **"Achei que nossa conversa não interessava a você!"**

- **"Quando eu sou o assunto..."**

- Vamos, Naruto? Preciso chegar em casa cedo hoje. Prometi para minha mãe. – falou , agarrando o pulso do rapaz, praticamente carregando-o.

- Claro, vamos!

- **"Tchau, Sasuke. Vê se dorme um pouco..."**

- "..."

Naruto e Sakura caminharam lado a lado todo o tempo. Resolveram, a pedido do loiro, comer no Ichiraku Lamen, e depois, a pedido de Sakura, aproveitando a ajuda de Naruto, fazerem as compras que a mãe da jovem requisitara mais cedo.

Ao chegarem à casa dela, ela entrou, chamando-o para ajudá-la a por as compras na cozinha.

- Obrigada Naruto-kun. Eu geralmente faço isso sozinha, mas é muito bom ter companhia! – falava sorridente.

- Que nada, Sakura-chan! Estou sempre a sua disposição!

- Pois é, diferente do Sasuke, que precisei implorar ajuda para trocar uma lâmpada.

- Trocar uma lâmpada... Uhum... – falou, com ar desconfiado.

Ela o observou emburrada, chamando a atenção do loiro. Este apenas se aproximou, abraçando-a, deixando a jovem meio rubra sem entender o sentido daquilo.

- Na-Naruto...kun...

-Sakura-chan, eu sei que você já sofreu muito por ele. Mesmo que talvez fosse um amor de infância, sei que ainda nutre este tipo de sentimento.

- Na-Não! Você está errado! – bradou, interrompendo-o e se afastando um pouco. – Naruto-kun, não é isso! Admito que já gostei muito do Sasuke, mas minha cabeça está em outra. Não vou perder tempo tentando me aproximar de algo intocável – terminou, abaixando a cabeça.

Sentiu dois dedos erguendo seu queixo e recebeu, em seguida, um sorriso triste do jovem.

- Eu não quero vê-la sofrer, Sakura-chan. Se aceitasse o que ofereço, prometo que seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

A garota o olhou num misto de surpresa e perplexidade. Sempre soube do interesse dele por si. Mas não esperava palavras tão sérias e arrebatadoras assim.

- Naruto... – murmurou, afastando-o. – Procure entender seus sentimentos, antes de soltá-los aos quatro ventos.

- Mas, Sakura-chan! O que eu sinto é...

Ela o silenciou, pondo o indicar em seus lábios.

- Pense melhor...

Ficaram longos segundos se encarando, até o clima pesado e, de certa forma, constrangedor, ser quebrado por ela.

- Ahn... É-é melhor você ir embora... – falou, meio enrubescida.

- Tudo bem... – ele concordou, caminhando em direção a porta, sendo seguido pela garota.

Do lado de fora, mais alguns segundos se passaram e nenhum tomava seu rumo.

- Sakura-chan, você...

- Por favor, Naruto...

Ele, antes com ar tristonho, tomou uma expressão determinada. Aproximou-se da jovem, passando os dedos levemente pelos cabelos desta, descendo, em seguida, para a bochecha, onde acariciou correndo o dedo pelo lábio inferior.

Aproximou-se, deixando-a totalmente nervosa e sem ação pela atitude repentina do loiro. Sentiu-o roçar seus lábios e a respiração do jovem misturar-se com a sua. Naruto sabia ser rápido no ataque e sedutor, quando queria. Por um súbito momento, um fio de consciência a fez acordar pouco antes de o rapaz aproximar-se para um beijo. Afastou-o rapidamente, porém, carinhosamente.

- Naru... – não terminou, voltando seus olhos para as costas do loiro a sua frente.

O rapaz viu no olhar de Sakura um misto de surpresa e, talvez, desespero. Redirecionou o olhar para onde ela observava. Próximo à esquina, um jovem moreno observava a cena.

Continua...

Respostas as reviews:

**Sakura Uchiha Taysho Sohma**: Hahaha... Constituímos um novo Atlântico juntas então! Esse G-zuis também copiei de alguém... quem liga para "direitos autorais"? kkkk

**Isa Clearwater**: Hahaha...os quietinhos são os mais sa-fa-de-nhos!

**Flaviinhah C. Uchiha**: KKK...review por obrigação amigah? XD Que bom que está gostando...a história só está continuando por causa da sua pentelhação. **LEITORES, AGRADEÇAM A ESTA TIA!**

**Zisis**: "super perfeita"? Minha nossa...quanta honra! Muitissimo obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Desculpe a demora...

**Loow-chan**: Só tenho a agradecer a você pelo acabamento maravilhoso! MUITO OBRIGADA!

**make uup**: Hahaha...desculpe, lhe causei dor X.X Desculpe-me a demora! Prometo ser mais rápida com o próximo capítulo! Assim que a beta devolver eu posto, okay!

**Bela21**: Espero que tenha gostado da continuação! Aguarde a próxima! Está perto!

**kashiri chan**: Hahaha...fique calma! Qual o problema com hentai? Uma hora ele vai chegar, e com tudo! Assim que a beta terminar o próximo capítulo eu posto logo! Bjus!

OWARI REVIEWS

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo dedicado ao Clã Tsukai! Otimos amigos e escritores de fanfics! AMO muito cada um deles! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...mas um dia...**

_Legenda:_

N.A:_**(comentários babacas meus)**_

_- _Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá..._** (falas dos personagens)**_

_- _**"Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá..."**_** (pensamentos dos personagens)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo Anterior

_O rapaz viu no olhar de Sakura um misto de surpresa e, talvez, desespero. Redirecionou o olhar para onde ela observava. Próximo à esquina, um jovem moreno observava a cena._

Capitulo 4**  
**

Próximo à esquina um rapaz moreno observava a cena com uma expressão indiferente no rosto. Este por sua vez, aproximou-se com o mesmo ar carrancudo de sempre.

- Desculpe atrapalhar... – voltou seu olhar para a jovem, agora totalmente vermelha.

- **"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."**

- Kakashi mandou avisá-los que nos quer amanha no campo no mesmo horário.

- Si-Sim... **"Sasuke-kun...eu não..."**

- **"Não me interessa."**

O rapaz girou nos calcanhares pondo-se a andar para o mesmo lugar de onde viera.

- Sasuke! Vou com você, 'pera aí! Tchau, Sakura-chan! - falou relanceando rapidamente o olhar a jovem e seguindo moreno.

- Tchau... – murmurou a garota com ar tristonho. **"... Sasu..." **– Fechou os olhos adentrando novamente ao recinto.

- Por que está me seguindo?

- Não quer conversar?

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você. – falou andando mais rapidamente.

- Jura? E quanto a Sakura-chan? – o rapaz também apressara o passo.

- ... o quê tem ela?

- Bem...nada. Mas e quanto a você e ela?

- Também não temos nada. Ainda insiste nisso?

- Você que ainda insiste que não tem nada. Olha aqui, Sasuke! – bradou o loiro pondo-se na frente do moreno. – Sakura-chan acabou de me dizer uma coisa, e agora eu repito para você: "Procure entender seus sentimentos.". – terminou franzindo o cenho.

O jovem Uchiha apenas o mirou com uma expressão de desagrado.

- É? Que bom...faça isso... – terminou contornando o Uzumaki e seguindo caminho. – Aliás... – o rapaz estancou. – Quem foi que tomou um fora? – terminou sorrindo de canto continuando seu caminho.

Não sabia o porquê, mas aquela explicação de Naruto tudo indicava que Sakura o "esnobou" de certa forma. Sentia-se incomodado, tanto pela alfinetada que dera no loiro, quanto pela pouca alegria crescente dentro de si, porque fizera isso? Ao mesmo tempo, a cena que presenciara não saía de sua cabeça. Não ficara incomodado, envergonhado ou qualquer coisa, mas, porque cismava em se repetir?

- Hey! O quê você disse? Eu não tomei fora nenhum! Nem tenho motivos... – mentiu.

- Então porque ela disse isso? E porque continua me seguindo? – perguntava franzindo o cenho mais ainda.

- Te sigo porque metade do seu caminho é meu caminho e ela disse isso... porque...

- Esquece, não me interessa.

- Hey! Essa sua falta de interesse em tudo me incomoda.

- Problema seu.

- Foi como eu disse pra' Sakura-chan! – falava agora em tom desdenhoso e zombeteiro. – Você é um poço sem desejos.

- E o quê isso tem a ver?

- Sua total falta de interesse em relacionar-se com alguém.

- E isso te incomoda? Desculpe não sentir o mesmo por você, Naruto.

- ANH! NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZER! – falava agora ficando nervoso.

- Prometo guardar seu segredo.

- Você está muito brincalhão, Uchiha...você me entendeu. Ninguém vê você acompanhado de alguma garota, a não ser a Sakura-chan.

- Então pronto, estou acompanhado de uma garota.

- Mas nunca tentou nada com ela.

- Não sou pervertido como você.

- Não sou pervertido! – falou ficando vermelho.

- Naruto, se o que você quer dizer é que nunca chamei garota alguma para sair, você está certo...nenhuma nessa vila me interessa. Quero refazer meu clã com dignidade.

O loiro não pode conter uma gargalhada extremamente alta.

- Então você quer uma mulher para casar?

O rapaz moreno franziu o cenho para o jovem. Este, por sua vez, aproximou-se do amigo, pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

- Você realmente quer isso? Quero dizer...agora? Você não pensa em conhecer outras senão sua "prometida"?

- O quê quer dizer? Você quer sair com a Sakura por diversão?

- Calma lá...Sakura-chan é especial para mim... – o loiro o olhou de soslaio, cinicamente. – Mas...e se fosse? O quê você iria fazer?

O Uchiha reparou no joguinho em que o jovem queria entrar. Faria o possível para arrancar dele qualquer coisa que desse motivo para falar mais de sua relação com a kunoichi.

- Nada...ela já sabe se cuidar.

- Ow! Você é muito chato! Tenta isso! – ao terminar a frase, correu para frente do moreno, juntando suas mãos em um selo.

- OIROKE NO JUTSU!

O shinobi loiro que se encontrava a frente do Uchiha agora dera lugar a uma bela moça nua, igualmente loira, na qual fazia poses exageradamente eróticas.

- E então? Sa-su-ke-kun...

- Ridículo... – murmurou contornando "a jovem" e continuando a andar.

- O QUÊ? – perguntava "a loira" totalmente abismada com uma gota em seu cenho.

- Eu sei que é você...pare de fazer essas poses e me chamar assim. Já disse que não tenho essas preferências.

- Mas agora eu sou uma mulher! – brigava correndo atrás do rapaz.

- Coisa estranha de se dizer, não?

- ANH? Nã-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – "a garota" agora balançava seus braços freneticamente, sumindo em uma fumaça, dando lugar, novamente, ao loiro.

- Chega dessa palhaçada. Vai para casa.

- Mas não terminamos nossa conversa!

- Já terminamos a muito tempo.

- Não vai me falar o quê acha da Sakura-chan?

- ...

- Bem...vou ficando por aqui então. Mas volto a repetir: Entenda seus sentimentos...

O moreno deu um ultimo relance de olhos ao amigo, seguindo seu caminho.

* * *

- Por que ficar incomodada? Para com isso, Sakura... – repreendia a si mesma enquanto entrava no banho.

Enfiou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, pondo-se a pensar em sua reação. Acabará de falar ao Naruto que nada sentia pelo Uchiha e, no momento seguinte, vê-se completamente e, conscientemente, apavorada pelo rapaz quase presenciar uma tentativa de beijo do loiro em si.

- Ele ainda é integrante do time... seria estranho eu e Naruto com ele junto... – ruborizou ao notar o que pensara. – Naruto? O quê eu 'tô pensando? – exaltava-se esfregando os próprios cabelos a fim de esquecer o que acabara de dizer.

Acalmou-se por um momento, fixando o olhar em certa parte do box.

- Eu não tenho nada com o Naruto... essa desculpa a mim mesma não cola.

Terminou o banho com uma feição entristecida estampada no rosto. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, pegou um pijama, jogou-o sobre a cama e pôs-se a pentear os cabelos frente ao espelho. Reparava nos contornos de seu corpo sob a toalha. Os seios ainda não a agradavam, talvez por conviver muito ao lado de Tsunade. Não que quisesse que fossem iguais aos delas, mas, proporcionalmente, eram muito menores... porém, o resto já havia tomado belas formas.

O pensamento a respeito trouxe-lhe recentes lembranças. Os corpos semi-despidos dos jovens integrantes de seu grupo, suados, ofegantes e tensionados a fez respirar pesado por um breve momento. Tentadores... não sabia definir qual estava mais agradável as vistas, mas sabia muito bem dizer qual lhe chamava mais a atenção.

- Preciso dormir... – murmurou desacreditando nos próprios pensamentos. Vestiu o pijama e deitou-se.

* * *

- Que merda de frase absurda... – murmurava o Uchiha, completamente mal humorado. – Como alguém fala isso sem ter vergonha?

O rapaz caminhava a um bom tempo pela vila. Parava em uma praça ou outra, sentava em um banco, respirava fundo e, sentindo-se sempre desconfortável, tornava a levantar e continuar a caminhar.

Ao notar que rumo tomara, estancou completamente perplexo. O quê fazia ali, próximo a residência que, a poucos, acabara de se afastar? Seus malditos pés o conduziram enquanto estava mergulhado em pensamentos absurdos, reclamando daquela estúpida frase de menina que o loiro cismou em falar.

- Droga... – murmurou girando os calcanhares, tentando se afastar o mais rápido possível.

- **"Sasuke?"** - a jovem sentou-se na cama chamando o dono da voz que ouvira em seu subconsciente.

- **"Merda..."** – o rapaz estancou.

- **"Credo! Precisa esse palavrão? O quê você está fazendo aqui?"**

- **"Não foi para você...já estou indo não se incomode."**

- **"ESPERA!"**

- **"O quê você quer? Espero que não seja outra lâmpada..."**

- **"E-eu...posso falar com você?"** – não entendia seus atos e suas palavras.

- **"Vai demorar?"** – o rapaz também não entendia o fato de praticamente ter aceitado.

- **"Err...nã-não, um momento, vou descer..."**

- **"Não precisa."** – ao falar isso pulou até a janela da garota, dando leves batidas no vidro com a ponta dos dedos.

- Por que vocês têm essa péssima mania? – murmurava, franzindo o cenho, enquanto empurrava a janela, dando espaço para o Uchiha entrar. Este, por sua vez, ruborizou quando certas lembranças sobre isso passaram-lhe, novamente, pela cabeça.

- O quê você quer? – falava escorando-se na parece ao lado da cama. – Se for algo a ver com o Naruto eu volto agora. – terminou mirando seriamente a jovem.

- Be-bem...era, mas...

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver. Façam o que quiserem, não é da minha conta. – bradou interrompendo a jovem.

- Quanta ignorância. Está com ciúmes? Não vou roubá-lo de você... – a garota alfinetou cinicamente.

- Você fica falando isso...qual o seu problema? – Sasuke que, até então, permanecia imóvel, descruzou os braços mantendo os punhos firmemente apertados ao lado do corpo. – Não sabia que tinha fetiches por essas coisas...

A jovem ruborizou por completo.

- O-O QUÊ? E-eu nunca disse isso!

O rapaz sorriu de canto, divertindo-se com a situação, apesar de tudo.

- Não parece...deve ficar aí, deitadinha, antes de dormir, imaginan...

Fora interrompido pela menina, que o empurrou, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a parede.

- Ficou irritada? Falei alguma verdade?

- A única verdade aqui é seu ciúme, não importa se é de mim ou do Naruto. Mas o que você viu hoje mais cedo que, alias, foi o Naruto quem tentou me beijar, o deixou mais incomodado ainda! – falava agora aumentando o tom de voz.

- Não me interessa...

- MAS VOCÊ TEVE QUE FAZER UM CHARMINHO! QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? SÓ PORQUE ESTAMOS NESSA SITUAÇÃO CHATA? ALIÁS, ISSO NEM TEM AFETADO MUITO NOSSAS VIDAS! VOCÊ DEVI...

A kunoichi fora calada pelas mãos do Uchiha. Este a puxou contra si, colando os corpos enquanto sua mão direita permanecia sobre a boca da jovem, agora totalmente corada.

- Shhh... alguém se aproxima. – o rapaz virou o rosto, observado a luz de outro cômodo sendo acesa, por debaixo da porta.

- Vai para baixo da minha cama! – murmurou após arrancar a mão que tapava sua boca.

- Que coisa ridícula... como ninja posso fazer coisas melho...

- Mas como um garoto que invade meu quarto, não! – terminou puxando o rapaz pela gola e o empurrado com força para baixo de sua cama. Ao terminar deitou-se na mesma estendendo o lençol até o chão.

Em seguida, leves batidas na porta, acompanhadas de um sussurro, pode-se ouvir naquele quarto. Uma pequena fresta da porta abriu-se, iluminando o recinto.

- Sakura, você está acordada?

-** "Eu não acredito..."**

- **"Calado."**

A senhora não obteve nenhuma resposta, chamou pela filha mais duas vezes, nada. Olhou em volta, notando a janela semi-aberta ao lado da cama da menina. Dirigiu-se calmamente até o local e puxou a madeira presa ao vidro. Deu uma última espiada em sua filha, fechando a porta em seguida. Uns segundos se passaram e o silêncio fora interrompido pelo moreno tentando sair debaixo da cama.

- Não faça mais isso... – murmurou encarando a jovem com o cenho franzido. – Ela chegou muito perto...

- Então não invada mais meu quarto... – respondeu em tom desafiador sentando-se na cama.

- Era você quem queria falar comigo. – aproximou o rosto demonstrando a expressão e o tom de sarcasmo.

- Mas não mandei você subir... – a jovem agora cutucava com o indicador, autoritariamente, o ombro direito do rapaz a sua frente.

- Mas abriu a janela para que eu pudesse entrar... – terminou empurrando a garota fazendo-a deitar-se novamente. Rumou em seguida em direção a janela, preparando-se para sair.

- Aonde você vai? – a menina perguntou levantando-se.

- Vou embora... creio que já falou o que queria. Bons sonhos com seus fetiches estranhos. – terminou se preparando para subir na janela.

-** "Ora seu..."**

A jovem correu para a janela, segurando a cintura do Uchiha, fazendo-o cair no chão. Pôs-se sobre ele, de quatro, prendendo-o com os membros.

- Agora 'tá ficando interessante... – murmurou o rapaz com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Eu não tenho esses fetiches! Nem sonho com nada disso!

- Então do quê você gosta?

- Gosto de um homem só! Um homem com uma mulher, tá!

- Como nós agora? – alfinetou pervertidamente.

- O-O quê? Nã-Não! – a jovem ficara rubra, mais ainda ao ver a posição que ela mesma os pusera.

- Mesmo? Ué, somos um homem e uma mulher em um momento bastante propício... você não acha? – murmurou aproximando os lábios ao ouvido da garota.

- Vo-Você...pare de falar besteiras! – gaguejava agora completamente envergonhada.

- Qual o problema? Não é disso que você gosta? Afinal ainda está em cima de mim...

A garota rapidamente levantou-se e, ao se afastar, contemplou a figura do rapaz ainda estirado ao chão.

- **"Merda..."**

- Que foi? Levanta logo! – falava autoritária.

- Então...diga logo o quê tem para falar. – murmurou pondo-se sentado, escondendo, discretamente, o desconforto em sua calça.

- Bem...eu... acho que era...só aquilo mesmo, sobre o Na-Naruto... – falava timidamente virando o rosto.

- **"Hum..."**

O rapaz mirou-a com o cenho franzido, após uns segundos, levantou-se e caminho em direção a ela. Parou a centímetros, segurando o queixo da menina forçado-a a encará-lo.

- Eu não disse que não queria ouvir nada mais sobre ele?

Ao concluir a frase a beijou. Um beijo bastante tímido.

Sakura, completamente perplexa pelo ato, ainda assim deixou-se levar, correspondendo e permitindo a passagem da língua do Uchiha para explorar o interior de sua boca.

O rapaz prensou-a na parede, colando seus corpos. O beijo tímido passou a ser ávido e voraz. Ambos não pararam para tomar ar um segundo sequer. A face da jovem começara a ficar vermelha e, o corpo de Sasuke, mais quente.

Em um súbito momento a garota o empurrou.

- **"O quê diabos..." **– não concluiu a frase, recebendo um soco no estômago. - Droga...**"Porquê..."**

- Vai embora... **"idiota...idiota...que idiota..."**

- Será que pode parar de me xingar? **"Vem você querendo meter a culpa em mim de novo...a meu ver você também é bastante culpada..."** – pensava enviando um sorrido cínico no canto da boca para a menina.

- Nã- Não...ninguém é culpado de nada! Eu não disse isso!

- Então, por que me socou? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Eu...eu não sei...** "e-eu não sei..."** – murmurou enquanto desviava o olhar.

- Então é assim... agora você se estressa, sabe-se lá o porque, e desconta em quem estiver na frente. Por isso o Naruto está sempre roxo.

- O NARUTO É QUEM COMEÇ...

- **"De novo..."** Shh... – pôs uma mão contra os lábios da menina. – Você não sabe se controlar...que...irritante.

Novamente. Aquele antigo xingamento, que sempre lhe direcionava, pronunciado agora por aqueles mesmos lábios que a pouco a beijaram, aquele xingamento que tanto odiava.

- **"Sasuke-kun...eu...só desejo que você não se preocupe tanto. Não vejo razão. Nosso problema não parece influenciar muito em nossas vidas..." **– pensava agora pondo as duas mãos sobra a do Uchiha, retirando-a de sua face.

- Sakura... – murmurou interrompendo a jovem. – Eu...**"já fiz tantas coisas..."** – pensou, inconscientemente, com medo de pronunciar tais palavras. Sentiu sua mão ser pressionada, voltando seus olhos para aqueles belos orbes verdes que se fixavam nele.

- É passado...

- Deus! Você não entende! Você mal sabe o quanto me controlo em pensamentos agora... – falava exaltado já transpirando um pouco.

- Você... ainda sente desejo de vingança...por alguma coisa?

- Não, eu... – a garota o silenciou pondo o indicador sobre os lábios dele.

- Eu confio em você Sasuke-kun...sempre confiamos, Naruto e eu...

O rapaz não pode conter uma singela franzida do cenho, porém fora surpreendido quando foi Sakura quem o beijou desta vez. Puxando-a para si, pela cintura, retribuindo o beijo.

Ao separarem-se recebeu um sorriso divertido e tímido da menina.

- Sabe que não vou conseguir disfarçar agora quando o Naruto me interrogar, né?

- Deixa ele falar... – terminou, novamente a beijando e a conduzindo para a cama.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, enquanto continuaram com os beijos e singelas carícias.

O jovem, discretamente, passava a mão pela cintura e abdômen da garota, sob a roupa. Esta, por sua vez, apenas brincava com os dedos naqueles cabelos negros.

Sasuke puxou-a mais para perto de si, fazendo-a recostar-se em seu tronco. Era um momento da qual nenhum dos dois esperava. Talvez, para Sasuke, sequer tivesse sonhado mais de uma ou duas vezes, mas Sakura, por mais contrariada que estivesse em relação a seus sentimentos, não podia negar que estava realizada.

Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos, quando algumas carícias mais ousadas, por parte do Uchiha, começaram. Suas mãos que, até então, apenas passeavam pelos braços e tronco de Sakura, agora acariciavam, de leve, os seios da menina.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...

- Shhh... – com isso dirigiu suas mãos para dentro da parte de cima do pijama da jovem, apertando-lhe os seios.

A menina soltou um gemido baixo, satisfatório o suficiente para que o garoto começasse a brincar com os mamilos. Enquanto segurava os seios, massageava a pequena elevação, já rígida. Passou alguns segundos assim até começar a dar leves apertadas com o indicador e o polegar.

Em resposta a um gemido mais alto, o rapaz a virara, dando apoio com seu braço e, suspendendo a blusa, abocanhou um dos mamilos.

- Sasuke! – exclamou a menina assustando-se com o ato repentino. – Nã-Não... – murmurara segurando a cabeça do garoto.

O jovem fazia movimentos circulares com a língua em volta do mamilo, enquanto que, com a outra mão continuava a apertar o outro. Lambeu toda a extensão, pressionando a língua contra a pele da jovem, fazendo a pequena parte rígida daquele seio, curvar-se.

Outro gemido pode ser ouvido no quarto, em seguida abafado pela boca do Uchiha. Beijaram-se ansiosamente, enquanto o rapaz a deitava sobre a cama. Suspendeu o restante da blusa, deixando os seios totalmente a mostra, o que gerou certa vergonha por parte de Sakura. Tentou cobrir-se com a blusa, sendo impedida pelo rapaz que, pusera-se de joelhos ao lado dela.

- Não faça isso...eu gosto de vê-los...

Ao terminar essa pequena frase, pôde contemplar a face totalmente vermelha da menina. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto, voltando a chupar-lhe os seios. Uma de suas mãos, agora, descia para as coxas de Sakura, apertou-as e subiu, novamente, para a cintura. Seus dedos brincavam no cós da calça do pijama, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Você gosta disso? – murmurou no ouvido de Sakura, após sugar-lhe o lóbulo.

Ela, nada respondeu, apenas enfiou os dedos por entre aqueles cabelos negros e, o puxou para outro beijo. Sasuke desceu suas mãos escorregando-as para o interior das pernas da jovem, brincou, levemente, com a ponta dos dedos pelo local, arrancando um suspiro pesado da mesma.

Sentiu Sakura lamber-lhe o pescoço até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, onde deu uma leve mordida. Abaixou sua yukata deixando um ombro e parte do peito a mostra. Seguiu para a parte agora descoberta, deixando um rastro de saliva. Sasuke arrepiou-se ao sentir as unhas da kunoichi arranhando-lhe das costas até o ombro.

Acariciou-a com mais pressão por entre as pernas ao sentir a jovem descer suas mãos para seu abdômen. Ela o lambia e beijava de tal forma, e agora, sem pudor, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Sentiu seu membro precisar de alivio imediato. Vendo-a "devorar" seu corpo tão vorazmente, o Uchiha mais jovem nada mais pensou.

Sakura o viu posicionar-se sobre si, uma perna em cada extremidade de seu corpo na altura de seu tronco. Corou ferozmente ao ver o rapaz começar a abrir a calça.

- Sa-Sasuke! O-O quê va-vai fazer? – falava, mal conseguindo coordenar as palavras de tão envergonhada pelo ato repentino do jovem. Mal podia acreditar... já era muito beijá-lo, mais ainda senti-lo acariciar-lhe o corpo, o quê ele pretendia amostrar agora era algo que, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos, havia imaginado.

- Chupe...

Aquele murmúrio, quase inacreditável de ter saído da boca do rapaz, enquanto terminava de abrir a calça, fizeram a garota quase explodir de vergonha. Acumulou toda força que tinha e sentou-se o fazendo cair da cama.

- Sua... **"...mas o quê..."**?

A menina rapidamente abaixou sua blusa, ficando de pé em seguida. Observou, franzindo o cenho, Sasuke sentado no chão, a sua frente, cobrindo sua parte íntima, semi-exposta, com as duas mãos.

- Eu não sei o quê se passou pela sua cabeça, mas, por que você achou que eu faria uma coisa daquelas? – falava com amargura na voz.

- **"Que garota doida..."** Você não parecia se incomodar, estava me "devorando"... – terminou esboçando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Doido é você! Você fala do Naruto, mas olha o que veio me pedir!

O rapaz levantou-se, ajeitando o órgão dentro da calça, fechando-a em seguida e, suspendendo a blusa. Esboçava uma expressão mal-encarada na face, assustando um pouco a menina a sua frente.

- Ainda acha que não há problemas em ouvir meus pensamentos? – dito isso, seguiu para a janela, abrindo-a e se posicionando para sair.

- Nem precisei ouvir... - falou a jovem cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

- Então imagina o quê eu penso... – terminou saindo e sumindo no meio da noite.

Sakura jogou-se na cama, completamente arrasada. Dizia para si mesma que nada mais sentia pelo Uchiha mais jovem, mas, o quê fora isso que acontecerá ainda há pouco? E agora? Por que sentia uma angustia como se todos os seus sonhos tivessem ido por água abaixo. Talvez, sempre estivera errada, ao idealizar Sasuke nesses momentos sem conhecê-lo mais profundamente.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Tsunade: "Então aproveite agora que você pode saber o que se passa na mente dele. Procure entendê-lo.", talvez estivesse mais feliz sem "entendê-lo.

Pensou, também, nas últimas palavras do Uchiha. Por um momento viu-se preocupada agora em ouvir os pensamentos do garoto.

Tirou o pijama, entrando no chuveiro. Estava enojada, queria tirar de seu corpo qualquer resquício dos toques daquele homem. Passou bastante tempo apenas se molhando. Puxou um banquinho para sentar-se enquanto lavava os cabelos. Ficou longos minutos, apenas massageando-os até não se conter mais e deixar as lágrimas escorrerem.

Não longe dali, o moreno caminhava a passos pesados. Esboçava uma expressão mal-humorada em misto com indignação. Não entendia o que se passava em sua cabeça, ou o que estava sentindo. Apenas duas coisas o jovem tinha certeza: foi rude e rejeitado. Organizando os pensamentos entedia que, a forma como agiu, merecia uma rejeição como resposta e isso o fez sentir-se pior, pelo fato de tal idéia, ter-lhe passado pela cabeça.

Sakura saiu do banho, vestiu outro pijama, jogando os antigos em um canto do quarto, secou e penteou os cabelos, deitando-se em seguida.

Passados longos minutos ainda não conseguira dormir. Mais um dia cheio, cansativo e...decepcionante. Algumas lágrimas ainda teimavam em rolar pela face.

Desistiu de pegar no sono, apenas ficou mirando o teto tentando entender quem estava errado na situação. Não imaginava que Sasuke fosse ser tão rude, mas sabia que o erro também era seu, por ter-lhe dado passagem para que começasse um beijo.

Não sabia por que o tinha beijado e deixado acariciá-la. Jurou a si mesma, por muito tempo, que nada mais sentia pelo Uchiha.

- Se eu não queria, não devia tê-lo beijado mas...eu queria... – mais lágrimas rolaram. Estava confusa. Não sabia se era apenas o momento ou seus sentimentos brincando consigo.

* * *

Sentiu a solidão daquela mansão o engolir novamente, era sempre assim. Já estava acostumado mas, desde que retornara a Konoha, tem se tornado cada vez mais difícil suportar. Passava quase o dia todo em contato com os habitantes que, ou lhe dirigiam olhares reprovadores, ou, alguns jovens admirados, lhe interrogavam sobre a morte de Orochimaru e até mesmo de seu irmão.

Continuava tratando a todos friamente. Tinha receio em relacionar-se, principalmente, com quem julgava não saber se proteger. Havia aprendido que nem tudo poderia ser feito por suas mãos, passando a dar crédito maior aos amigos, e confiava sua vida a eles. Não simpatizava com a personalidade de Naruto, mas admirava sua força de vontade, sabia que Kakashi era forte, sendo um dos poucos ninjas já cotados para ser Hokage e Sakura... Sakura já sabia se proteger, sabia que ela era capaz de protegê-lo também, quando precisasse, mas o relacionamento de agora com a jovem, não se ligava a esse tipo de perspectiva.

Sua mente clareava aos poucos. Não era idiota para não saber o que começava a sentir pela menina. Era mais do que apenas tesão, talvez...paixão. Paixão por uma das poucas que deixou seu "fã clube", que sabia ser forte e decidida, não tinha medo ou vergonha dele. Repreendeu-se mentalmente várias vezes, mas sua mente sempre voltava para aquela irritante jovem de olhar verde e sua conclusão a respeito dela.

Estava Apaixonado.

* * *

Continua...

Respostas as reviews:

**Cris-chan**: Hahaha... é, vc praticamente acertou esse capítulo todo XD

**SahCherryBomb**: Hahaha...que bom que está gostando, espero que curta tbm a continuação! Bjoks.

**Lih Uchiha**: Hahaha...parece que agora ele se decidiu neah...vamos ver no que vai dar! A indecisa agora parece ser a Sakura! DX

**Zisis**: Não tia! Não morra com o capítulo anterior...ainda tem os próximos rsrsrs...Bjoks.

**Isa Clearwater**: Lindo nadaaaa rsrsrs...SasuSku 4ever! XD Beijo lindo foi o desse capítulo!

**Didinha**: Que bom que gostou! Está aí a continuação...aguarde a próxima!

**Flavinha**: Minha amada Tsukaizinha! Hahaha...novamente eu não estaria aqui (pelo menos não hoje) sem você! XD Bejundas a você!

**Mash**: Hahaha...ALOK! Tá aí a continuação!

**Larissa: **Nhaa minha xará! SASUSAKU 4EVER N EVER! Rsrsrsrs...sería ótimo se o tio Kishi juntasse eles logo!

**Nathalia Cheron**: Que bom que está gostando! Segue a continuação! Bjoks.

OWARI REVIEWS

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!


End file.
